On A Snow Day Like This
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Matt is all Near needs and he expresses their typical life on a snow day. [Near's POV] One-shot, do not alert.


A/N: Okay, well, it was a snow day today and I had to walk all the way to school (well, with the help of ONE bus that got caught up behind buses piling up the hill not even half way) *pissed.* Anyways, almost there I had a daydream of snow landing on Near, like, totally naturally, and then almost through the school day the title came up. Then pictures of Matt and Near, then a _KISS! _(Fangirl Moment). Any who, it made my day (besides the pizza) and I couldn't wait to write this. But it's left me in SUCH a good mood I uploaded another one-shot for Lights' PPS: The Series before this! I hope you all enjoy ^^

In Near's POV

No warning but a heads up: The tides are little breaks

And sadly, I do not own Matt. Near or Death Note

Enjoy~!

* * *

~x~

It feels like something a girl would do but… I love to talk with him over the phone. He always answers. He knows when I like the silence. His attention is always on me. I know he never games or smokes for my sake.

And that always makes my feel special.

"Ya there Near?" The blizzard was already beginning as I peered out to the dark brewing night.

"Hmhmn…"

"I gotta go. See you later, k?" I gave a light hum and hang up. I frowned then smiled. Being distant from him made me feel longing but knowing I'd see him later always made my heart flutter.

I said my good nights to my foster family and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

On snowy nights like these, I wish Matt would be here instead of this stuffed bear…

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go today? It's going to be a bit bothersome…" My mother asked concerned. I nodded and repositioned the single strap on my bag and open the door.

_Woosh!_

"Near!"

"I'm fine…" I clutched my jacket, turned, and almost screamed in joy when I saw the same red car that always brings me out for joy rides.

"I'll be taking him, Ms. Naples." She glared, nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned back to him after seeing the door close. His smile made it feel as if the snow vanished.

"Coming, Angel?" I blushed and got in.

The engine roared to life and we stayed put as it heated for a while.

"Do you want to walk to school? It gets worse and this is just the beginning." I thought about it with fake intent as he drives. I'd never show how much I love being with him. But I feel like he already knows.

I nod expression as impassive as ever. He parks, ironically, behind a traffic jam and our journey begins.

On snowy mornings like these I wish I could wake up and be by his side waking up to sleeping in.

'Ah…' I blow into my hands.

How could I have forgotten about my gloves?!

Then I flushed.

I rushed to get to him...

"Cold?" He holds out his normally gloved hands and I look away.

"N-no… Aren't you? All you have on is a vest!" He shrugs. "I'm sure if I had you close I'd be warm." He calmly states.

"It was your suggestion to walk!"

"Was it… hmm… I'll remember this next time then." I stop and he walks on, hands behind his chocolate wrapped head.

It was on instincts as I ran and hugged him from behind. "No… please…" He escapes my grasp and pet's me.

"Just kidding…" His signature smirk forms and I could feel my right conscience scold me. I pout furiously, my embarrassment engulfing me, and I punch him on the arm and run past our viewers. I probably looked like a kid, huh? I knew I was smaller—much smaller—than him but I was only a year younger!

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I-!"

"Ahh!" I trip, wide eyed, but find a much softer landing.

"Whoa there…" Matt catches me like the prince he is and I grab onto his vest with dear life. He leans and whispers into my ears: "Maybe I should chain you to me? I wouldn't want a scar on such beauty…" My face heats the cold and I jump from his embrace.

The rest of the walk to school I could feel Matt's smirk as I walked ahead and he trailing closely behind. Because he's the only one that knows my face is red isn't because of the cold.

On snowy walks like these I wish they could be longer.

* * *

School passed usually with a few taunts here and there, Matt defending me, the guilt of his pain.

"Hey snowball, you going home to your trash of a family?" James called out. I flinched as his hand closes my locker.

Suddenly the sound of flesh connecting silences the crowd rushing out the front doors.

"Leave. Him. Alone." A familiar voice hisses. James and his lackeys begin to revolt until a teacher cuts in.

"Cut it out! You two will get expelled soon enough."

"Matt…" I tug on his stripped sleeve but he doesn't move. "Please…" He scoffs and walks off. We make a detour to the nurses' office then leave. I couldn't help but pick up the, 'Poor Matt, he should leave him' and other comments that flew around as we passed.

It was silent the way back to the car. He suddenly apologizes, for reasons unknown.

"I know you don't like violence and I'm sorry about what everyone's saying. Don't mind them, okay?" I solemnly shake my head and rip my hollow gaze from his influential blue ones. It took effort to force back the tears that seemed to be ready to let out.

"We'll go to my place, fine with that?" I nod and look down. He held my hand the rest of the way. A few squeezes here and there.

On cold moments like these, I wish I wasn't so weak.

"You forgot to call me!" Mother yelled.

"I'm sorry, mother…" She sighed.

"No, excuse my outburst. I'm glad you're alright. But stop jumping to places without telling me first!" I nodded as if she were there. "…And Aunt Hana is fine, remember?" I shook my head desperately,

"No…" There was a silence before Matt called out.

Mother gasped and her aura seemed to change and she harshly demanded for Matt.

I handed him the phone and wished him the best as I headed into the living room.

"MAIL. JEEVAS! HOW DARE YOU TAKE NEA-"

"Ahh…" I sit under the futon and sighed in content. Matt's parents being travelers seemed to collect many things from their visits. This futon was one of many gifts they brought here. But with them constantly gone he lives with his brothers who seem to go on their own private travels.

He comes back from a harsh lecture and heads to the kitchen. "I'll make some hot coco, want some?" I vigorously nod and he smiles as he heads off.

It took a while to finish but by then I felt like I was already dreaming. The sound of the snow guided, for some time.

"Wow… you tire _really_ easily…" I shot up and whipped my eyes.

"W-why were you staring?"

"Ah, you look beautiful when you sleep. You were pretty in the snow too…" He places cookies and the coco down. I play with my hair absentmindedly, gaze averted to the now deceased storm. "And you look cute when you do that…" He whispers then kisses my cheek.

"You tease!" I ignore him until I remember.

"Let's work on the Spanish project." I sip on the coco and smile.

"Ugh… it's _Friday_."

"And like any other it will end. Did you even start your portion?"

He whistles and nibbles on a star shaped cookie.

"Matt…!"

"What?" I attempt to scold him but in my peripheral vision I see a cup tip. He catches it but that doesn't stop the searing hot drink to get bits on me.

"Ouch!"

"Looks like the universe is on my side." He gladly states.

I roll my eyes. "Fine… what now?

"Hey, Near…" I turn my attention from the stains and look at him. Our lips meet and suddenly his embrace felt warmer than the drink on my clothes.

On a snow days like this… I don't really feel cold.

~x~

* * *

A/N:

Reikan: *In a _really_ good mood*

Brie: I'll fill in…

Reikan: *nods dreamily*

Brie: Uh… well for starts she just finished drawing her avatar (Chiyo Reikan) and…. She really likes this story idea. Said it was a really romantic thought and she's over cloud 9 about it. I hope you all enjoyed.

Clarity: Near lives with his Aunt (mothers' sister), Uncle and their two kids. He calls her mom because they were twins. Reikan hasn't thought of how his mom died because these details aren't important or to be developed. This idea just came up.

**Reikan Over Cloud 9 and Brie Out.**

"**When you win, you lose."**

**-P.E. teacher said that to a disappointed friend after me, Brie and a buddy won a team building activity.**


End file.
